1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module having a chip carrier with mechanisms for securing the chip carrier to a molded base. More particularly, the present invention relates to a programmable connector module having a chip carrier on which an IC (integrated circuit) chip is mounted. The chip carrier is snap-fitted into a molded plastic base to interface with a multi-wire bus by means of spring contacts in the base which act as a release mechanism for removing the chip carrier. One line of the bus is ground and is connected to a programmable finger packet located between the IC chip and corresponding spring contact, thus permitting each chip carrier to be identical.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a number of chip carrier devices and methods for the programming of chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,560 to Olsson et al discloses a socket for receiving a chip carrier which includes a plurality of elongated resilient spring contacts. The chip carrier is placed in the socket and covered by a lid whereby the spring contacts are deflected. When the lid is removed from the chip carrier, energy stored in the deflected contacts lifts the chip carrier partially from the socket to allow grasping and removal of the chip carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,895 to Yoshizaki et al discloses an integrated circuit socket for receiving a chip carrier-type integrated circuit device. The socket includes a plurality of contacts for contacting electrodes of the IC device, each of which comprises a spring conductive member. A plurality of "pressing members" abut against the IC device when inserted in the IC socket so as to press the upper surface of the device against the upper spring force of the contacts. The spring force of the contacts and pressing members allow the IC device to be easily inserted and withdrawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,163 to Aikens et al discloses an electrical connector which allows a large scale integrated (LSI) circuit package to be inserted or removed without significant force. An LSI chip carrier is placed on a chip carrier seating ledge of the connector so that it rests upon a plurality of contact springs. The contact springs force the chip carrier upward for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,175 to Reid discloses a connector for receiving or releasing an integrated circuit package with low force. The connector includes contact springs which are compressed by pins of the integrated circuit package when it is seated in the connector. When removing the integrated circuit package, the action of the springs on the pins allows the package to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,140 to Geib discloses a chip carrier receiving socket which includes several contacts which form "curved-beam-spring portions". The curved-beam-spring portions urge any contacting parts in an upward direction. The upward force of the curved-beam-spring portions assists in the removal of the chip carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,109 to Bruckner et al discloses an electrical connector for an integrated circuit device which includes contacts comprised of spring segments. The connector includes a lid which clamps an integrated circuit device against the contacts. When the lid is released, however, the contacts force the integrated circuit device upwards for easy replacement of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,396 to Majewski discloses an electrical connector including a base member for receiving a microcircuit, the base of which includes a plurality of spring contacts. The spring contacts provide a firm connection, while minimizing insertion and withdrawal forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,612 to Silverio discloses a programmable adapter for connecting an integrated circuit element to a socket array, such as on a circuit board. The programmable feature allows the adapter to accommodate changes in a pin array of the integrated circuit element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,540 to Forbes et al discloses a program socket for an electronic device which allows substitution of a different integrated circuit device for one for which the integrated circuit was originally designed.
Although the prior art discloses programmable chips and devices for attaching chip carriers to a base, a need still exists for a single connector module which connects a chip carrier to a bus with a programmable packet located therebetween which would preclude the need for preprogramming of chips. This structure would obviate a problem in that the programmable chips of the prior art are not interchangeable. Thus, there is a need for a programming mechanism in a connector module which would allow the free interchangeability of chip carriers.
Also, there is a need for a programmable connector module which can be mechanically programmed to a desired address and configuration so as to receive and send information along a bus line, the module or modules being selectively positioned along the bus line to interact with various loads.